Successful advertising campaigns are often an important component in a business's marketing strategy. However, it is often difficult to determine the effectiveness of particular ad impressions or campaigns. Effectiveness may include, for example, the rate at which the recipients of an ad impression purchase the item advertised, the increase in consumer goodwill that results from the ad impression, and/or the rate at which the recipients of an ad impression frequent a particular merchant. Moreover, it is difficult to determine the precise number of recipients of an ad impression that is broadcast (e.g., via television, radio and the like). Thus, it would be advantageous for systems and methods to determine both the effectiveness of an ad impression and to assist in the delivery and creation of effective ad impressions.